112215- Have a Good Day
teasingAsperity TA began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 00:16 -- TA: let's see... if you're more informative than the... last one...... AG: Lαst δηe? AG: Oh AG: Yδu αre the stδwαwαy TA: the yellowblood...... TA: i... will destroy... them......... AG: destrδy whδ TA: the yellow......... TA: duh...... AG: αηd why dδ yδu use sδ mαηy fiηish crumbs AG: sδ δdd TA: i like the finish crumbs so fuck you...... AG: Very well, tδ eαch their δwη I guess TA: ugh you... sound pretentious...... TA: are you... going to... be... pretentious...... AG: Pleαse, I αm αs preteηtiδus αs AG: α err AG: well I hαve ηδ gδδd αηαlδgies TA: do you want to... continue... that... with me...... TA: really......... AG: cδηtiηue whαt exαctly? TA: i... want... information and you're going... to... give... it to me...... AG: sure, I αm αη δpeη bδδk AG: αsk αwαy little stδwαwαy TA: explain this nonsense about a new empress...... AG: αh yes AG: δld δηe died, the ηext iη liηe did ηδt AG: the eηd AG: quite the stδry TA: who... is she......... TA: and is... she honestly worth anything...... AG: She is... Well AG: She cαη get αηgry αt times, but meαηs well TA: id expect that from a... highblood... because holy shit we're violent for a reason...... AG: her ηαme is Aαishα Irqueη AG: αηd she is defiηitely wδrth α lδt tδ me αs α frieηd TA: you're pale... for her...?...... AG: δh gδδd heαveηs ηδ AG: thαt quαdrαηt δf hers hαs αlreαdy beeη filled AG: I'd rαther ηδt risk exteηdiηg my bδuηdαries TA: hmm...... TA: well at... least you know your place...... AG: Pleαse, if I kηew my plαce I wδuld ηδt hαve gδtteη my αrms ripped δff AG: I kηδw little δf "plαce" TA: did you anger a highblood...... TA: is that what... you did...... AG: Nδpe, wδrse AG: wαy wδrse AG: α 1θθ times wδrse TA: i don't see how there could be anything worse......... AG: well I αm δpeηly αssumiηg thαt ηδw yδu αre α pαrt δf this mess AG: yδu'll fiηd δut sδδηer δr lαter TA: i'd rather you tell me... what... you... know now...... TA: because apparently it's going to be... a while...... AG: Well I'm ηδt very much iη the depαrtmeηt δf iηfδrmαtiδη TA: before i'm... seen by the... oracle...... AG: αh the δrαcle AG: αlsδ yes, i lied αbδut the iηfδrmαtiδη bit, I αm α treαsure trδve δf kηδwledge AG: but yes, the δrαcle, Libby AG: quite the chαrαcter, α bit δη the sterη side AG: pretty dαηgerδus with α club it seems AG: αηd she is pretty hαηdy with pαper TA: are... you saying that i should... be afraid of her...... AG: Afrαid? AG: Pfff AG: I meαη, sure AG: I kiηd δf αm, but I αm mδre grαtitiδus thαη feαrful TA: why is that......... AG: She gδt me ηew αrms... Well the hαηdmαideηs gαve me them, but she mαde them TA: interesting...... AG: very well eηδugh, dδ yδu hαve αηy mδre iηquiries fδr me? TA: who would be a good source of information... about the... oracle other than you...... AG: hmm AG: HMM AG: thαt is quite the questiδη AG: huh AG: perhαps Lδrreα AG: Lδrreα is αlwαys α gδδd sδurce AG: Hαve yδu tαlked tδ her yet? TA: no...... TA: haven't trolled... anyone... but you and the yellow......... AG: well I αm hδηδred thαt the stδwαwαy hαd bδthered us first TA: fuck you......... AG: Ah yes, sδ much frieηdliηess AG: mαy I hαve α ηαme tδ plαce with this lδvely cδηversαtiδη? TA: i'm not here to find friends... olive...... TA: and no you may... not...... AG: mαy I plαy the guessiηg gαme? Dδes it stαrt with αη A? AG: P? AG: Q? TA: No...... AG: mαybe αη S TA: stop... guessing...... TA: i won't... tell you...... AG: I'm just messiηg with yδu αt this pδiηt AG: I hαve ηδthiηg else tδ lδse AG: well AG: my legs TA: i... beg to differ...... AG: but thαt is α whδle differeηt mαtter TA: i'll see what i could do... about that......... AG: Are yδu prδpδsiηg α scuffle if we ever clαsh pαths? AG: sδrry frieηd I hαve tδδ much δη my plαte AG: frδgs αηd hδrrδrterrδrs αηd αll thαt ηδηseηse TA: sounds like more fun than just sitting... in... this stupid cabin...... AG: Certαiηly AG: But I'd rαther be bαck αt my hive, cαtαlδgiηg my skulls thαη sittiηg iη this gδηdδlα TA: gondola what the fuck......... AG: it's dreαdfully slδw TA: make it... go faster then?...... AG: I'm αfrαid there is ηδ pδssible wαy tδ dδ thαt AG: greαt view thδugh TA: if you say so...... TA: which... tag is... lorrea's so i can troll them relentlessly...... AG: αllδdicTemperαmeηt AG: yδu twδ seem tδ be α perfect mαtch TA: thanks i guess...... TA: gross...... AG: sαdly eηδugh, mδst δf her quαdrαηts αre filled TA: don't ship me with anyone...... AG: lucky fδr yδu AG: I dδη't hαve the ηecessαry kηδwledge δf quαdrαηts tδ prδperly fit yδur sαlty pδsteriδr iηtδ α quαdrαηt itself AG: δh well AG: I meαη, there is quite the selectiδη δf frδg bαchelδrs if yδu'd like TA: what is... a frog...... AG: Little ugly hδpbeαsts TA: the ribbit thing?...... AG: well, ηδt ugly AG: yes TA: okay then...... AG: The δηes δη δur side αre quite αdδrαble αctuαlly AG: but pδisδηδus TA: i'll... take your... word for it they sound gross......... -- athanasyGerent AG sends file frogfriends.png. It shows a picture with a really close up red frog with a colbalt one in the back -- AG: Tαke it αs yδu will, but thαt is twδ δf them TA: i don't think that's going to... change my mind...... TA: frogbeasts are... gross...... TA: and slimy...... AG: As I sαid befδre, tδ eαch their δwη AG: αηywαy, I αppreciαte yδu tαlkiηg tδ me AG: this hαs beeη very educαtiδηαl δη bδth eηds TA: i......... TA: i... don't think i appreciate this at... all...... AG: Appreciαte whαt? TA: you...... AG: αηd why is thαt? TA: because i... don't...... AG: fαir eηδugh AG: well I eηjδyed my side δf the cδηversαtiδη αt leαst AG: yδu αre quite the iηterestiηg fellδw TA: whatever makes you happiest i guess...... TA: i am not male?...... AG: δh? AG: I wαs ηδt led tδ believe AG: my αppδlδgies TA: i guess......... TA: that's okay?...... AG: If yδu sαy sδ... TA: i... do......... AG: Well, it hαs beeη wδηders tαlkiηg with yδu AG: if yδu hαve αηy lαst miηute questiδηs, the time is ηδw TA: i have none...... AG: gδδd AG: I hδpe I αηswered αll yδu wαηted tδ kηδw TA: for now yes...... TA: lorrea is next...... AG: Wαtch δur fδr her AG: her wit is αs shαrp αs her sαber TA: good...... AG: But just remember AG: if yδu ever thiηk αbδut cαusiηg dαmαge tδ my frieηds, yδu αre ηδt δηe δf them yet... TA: i don't... want to be friends...... AG: I will ηδt hesitαte tδ wδηder whαt yδur skeletαl system lδδks like δut δf yδur bδdy TA: so... it's... whatever...... TA: i'd like to take your legs off, but you know we'll just have... to wait for that.......... AG: sure AG: sδuηds like α deαl TA: awesome...... AG: hαve α gδδd dαy theη TA: don't tell me... what to... do...... AG: Hαve AG: α AG: gδδd AG: dαy TA: fuck off......... AG: glαdly -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 00:54 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Eribus